The World on Her Shoulders
by AmyXRoseXMoon
Summary: Sometimes the world needs a hero fix a villains evil doings. And sometimes that Hero has to wait 70 years to do it. What I never expected was that I, the shy introvert girl, would be the one to save them all. ...They could have at least given me instructions on how to do so, and not drop me off in enemy territory... Shit.. Rewrite of: Hetalia: I fell off a Cliff and Ended Up Where
1. Proologue: The One

_ Prologue: The one_

_Dear Friend,_

_I have done it! After years of searching, I have finally found the girl who can change everything! And yes, before you go judging me, I said a girl. And, yet again, no I did not just choose her because she is female. I'm telling you that this is the one we've been looking for. She's smart, brave, thoughtful, and witty. Though, at the same time a little hot tempered (ok…maybe a lot), extremely shy, and tends to be more of an introvert. But overall she is the perfect candidate. _

_Not to mention she has 'that thing' we needed in someone like her._

_Preparations for the travel have already been made. Though, I would really enjoy it if you would come to Blacksburgs to help with the final piece. You have been in this just as long as I have, and I know you want to see it through. The directions and address to where I'm current residing is sealed within this letter._

_This is it my friend. Now we may finally have the others back once more. We can fix the past, and all their mistakes…We'll finally be able to see our family once more…_

_All because of Sarah Redly._

_Sincerely_

_R.E_

In a single moment, everything you've ever known can shatter in a million pieces. They sparkle and flitter before your eyes in the form of memories, emotions, and thoughts. Then, they slam right into you. Piercing your heart and forcing the reality of life into you, shocking your body as if you had been placed into freezing cold water. You feel light, but your mind is heavy and afraid. Scared. Horrified. Absolutely terrified of what was to come next. Would you feel pain? Would you go numb? Would you fade away instantly, or maybe lay there for hours upon hours. There was no telling- I guess – as the world slowed down, and my body plummeted to the ground.

It was the feeling of falling.

Though, I didn't know what was worse. This feeling as I plummeted to the cold sea, or the terrified look on my mother's face. Her arms out reached, hoping that somehow she'll be able to catch my arm, leg, clothing, or at least something. If she could grab on to me, then maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to stop me from falling farther. Her eyes are wide, mouth slightly agape. She screams, even before I can realize what exactly is happening.

I'm sorry.

I'm so, so sorry.

If only I had listened to you. If I had just done what you wanted. If I didn't act like such a brat. If I had…

If, if, if, if, if, IF!

There's no more if's, there's no more second chances. It's what it is.

My eyes close, and everything around me goes dark. The only thing I hear is rushing wind, and my own heart beat pounding in my chest. Silence then follows, with a bone chilling coldness that makes my whole being jerk in shock and gasp for air. No air fills my lungs, only cold sea water and the strong taste of salt on my tongue. The darkness floods back in, and silence surrounds me.

Bump-budump-bump-budump.

My heart beat jumps back to life, and the coldness is replaced with a warm touch. Something wet grazes against my side, and pulls back. It repeats this process over and over again, a calming 'shwish' coming with it. The air smells sweet and salty at the same time, and I wrinkle my nose at the disgusting taste in my mouth.

Footsteps.

They crutch along the ground, echoing louder ever step they took. They stop, and I can't help my curiosity anymore. With much effort, my eyes flutter open and see a pair of unfamiliar blue ones.

If only then I knew what the owner of those eyes would lead me to...

**And there! The begging to the rewrite of '****_I fell off a cliff and ended up WHERE!' _****I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and continue to do so the farther on I go with the story ^.^ Also, if you think Sarah is still a Mary-sue, please tell me in a PM/Review. I would love to fix any problems at the begging then ten chapters later on.**

**Thanks so Much!**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**


	2. Ch 1 Any Other Normal Day

**Chapter one! Yay I'm so excited. ^.^ So I'll try and update more on a weekly bases, but for now the chapters may be a little more constant because I want to get to the point where she meets you know who ;)  
><strong>

**Anyway, as always!**

**Enjoy~**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

**_Ch. 1 Any other normal day…_**

Every high school student has at least one class they hate. Depending on either the teacher or how you think. It's inevitable. No matter how many times you deny it. With English, it usually is because a person has a hard time trying to decipher the code in a piece of writing, or strongly dislikes writing as a whole. Math, the vague ways to solve an equation and not being able to wrap you mind around the concepts of it all. History was the memorization of thousands of dates, people, places, and their significances. Science, memorization as well, along with the even more complicated math equations that make absolutely no sense.

Mine just happens to be math, or to be more specific, Pre-calculous.

"Somebody shoot me," I growled while my teacher, who didn't hear the claim, continued to walk and talk about graphing Sine and Cosine. When were we ever going to use this in life anyway? I can understand Geometry, and Algebra one and two but Pre-Calculous was a different story all together. "Sarah…" Not to mention Math was not my area of expertise. I was more of an English/History type of student. Thus, in reaction, numbers did not go well through my word only brain. Don't get me wrong. I didn't hate math, but didn't love it either. P.E on the other hand, I did hate. No 'yea it's ok,' or 'it's fun at times.' P.E was hell on earth. At least in hell you don't have to sign a contract (aka 'syllabus') with all the random bullshit to hide the little 'hey! By the way we are not responsible for any injuries your child receives while forced to participate in our class. So have fun!' "Ssssaaarrraahhh…" I'm pretty sure that most of our student body despised that class. Besides the point nine percent of exercise junkies mixed into the equation. You know…This might be an interesting topic to write for our newspaper…

"YO! Earth to mega mind!" The gears in my brain slowly began to turn, revealing a mess of brown hair and bracelet covered arm waving back in forth in my face. I blinked, than sighed heavily.

"What Max." The older boy pouted at my snappy voice. Come on, nobody should be that happy this damn early in the morning. Especially not Max, and not in this class for goodness sakes.

"I just want some help..." He all but whimpered, "This whole Sine and Cosine thing was already confusing. And now we have to think about graphing them with their periods, and amplitudes."

"Wait till we get to phase shifts," I rolled my eyes, "So what do you need help with." In an instant, the frown had flipped up in to an eight hundred watt grin.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you Sarah. Grumpy or not you're still too sweet to let a poor soul like myself fail!"

I punched his arm and laughed. "Shut up and tell me what you need help with dork."

While it's true that everyone has a class they hate, Max just so happened to hate them all. However, his artistic ability makes up for intellect. He was extremely talented at drawing, and even had a several collages fighting over him. None of which he has chosen yet, even though he is in his senior year already. Max was a laid back kind of guy, but nowhere near some sort of druggy. He always looked very classy with a slash of rebelliousness (Considering his entire closet consisted of band shirts, and paint splattered tees with various pull over hoodies, jackets, and vests.) Two years my senior, and a completely different personality from my own, it's a wonder that we even became friends my freshman year.

"Do you understand it?" I asked after a ten minuet explanation. Max had his tongue sticking out, eyebrows furrowed together, and tapped his fingers to a made up song, clearly concentrating.

"Ya." He smiled. "I think I've got it." I gave my own little smile.

"Good. I really don't want you to fail this class again."

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Whatever, not everyone can be as smart as you. And isn't this class usually for juniors and seniors anyway?" An arm wrapped around my shoulder and brought me mere inches from the senior. I gasped at the sudden action. "If I remember correctly, you're just a cute silly little sophomore still fighting through that awkward freshman stage."

"Hey! I am not little, nor awkward jerk!" I tried to sound annoyed, but my smile betrayed me. Max only laughed louder and ruffled my hair in the process.

"But you admit to being silly and cute hu?" I glared at that giddy grin of his.

"I'm not those either," I grumbled, "especial the cute part."

"Awe, but you are too cute. With your adorable face and big brain. How can your head be that small with all the information running through?"

"I don't know why is your so big when there's nothing but air inside?" I smirked.

"You brat!" He said, "Now you've hurt my feeling!" To make his statement, he used his free hand and placed it against his heart. A very dramatic hurt look was slapped on his face, making my giggles grow. A loud (and very annoyed let me tell you) cough interrupted our friendly moment. Craning my head to the right, I saw Mr. Till glaring hotly at the both of us.

"Max…Sarah…We are in class now. If you want to be all cuddly and lovey dovey with each other, then please do so before, or after class will you." The room was completely silent as wide eyed students looked towards us and then the teacher. My own mouth could have hit the ground at that moment, and Max just looked shocked by the comment. We broke our gaze from the teacher and looks at one another. The burnet smirked devilishly. Oh no…

"But Mr. Till," Max said dramatically, "There's no other time for us to do so!" The teacher raised a brow.

"Really now." He hummed. Max pulled me closer so I was practically sitting in his lap.

"Yes, our parents forbid us to be in a relationship, and do everything in their power to keep us apart. They have secret guards that watch us walk to every class, just to make sure we shall not speak to one another. Let alone have intimate time together!" A few of the students began to suppress giggles behind their hands. "Alas! We try to be in each other's presence as much as possible in class, my dear love, though now even the teachers keep us apart! Woe is me! Woe is you!"

Now I was turned so he could cup my cheeks together. I knew it was a joke, but with my personal bubble being invaded, a dark blush had crossed my giggling face. The class's suppressed laughter could barely be held in anymore with a few snorts echoing through the room. "What shall we do, it's as if the entire world want's us as far from each other! Maybe it should be this way" He drew closer. "I shall leave you love, so that you may be once more happy and not live within your parents constrictions. Though, at least let me leave you with one last parting…Kiss."

Wam!

Mr. Till slammed both hands on the table. "I-I think that is enough Max," the teacher said shakily. Even he was beet read. More so then me, and hell! I was the one about to get kissed by my best friend. The class broke, sending bellowing laughter all around. A few even fell out of their chairs, clutching their stomachs and wiping tears from their eyes. Max grinned like a mad man, and I tried very hard not to die of laughter as well. Mr. Till opened his mouth once more to say something, but the bell interrupted him. He couldn't stop us either, because as soon as we heard it, we snatched out stuff and ran for the hills. I was pretty sure our laughter could have been heard across the entire school.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" They were first words that slipped past my lips. "Also I'm going to hide in my bedroom in shame for the rest of the night, so please no one disturb me." Those were my second. Each sentence was rushed in a jumble of words as I made like a jack rabbit towards my hole, or in this case, my bedroom.<p>

"Sarah." I froze in mid step. Clearly I was not going to escape seeing my mother or other siblings for the day. With a defeated sigh, I turned around and walked towards the kitchen. Amongst the spotless counters and neatly stacked pots and pans, was my mother. She sat at the kitchen table, legs crossed, hands folded together, and leaning forwards ever so slightly. No far enough to be slouching, but not close enough to be sitting straight up. Just a perfect in-between, like always.

Her blond hair glowed with health and radiated beauty with each tumbling curl. Lips full and pink, with pale skin that seemed absolutely flawless. Eyes neither too big nor to small with gorges blue orbs that could put a sapphire to shame. Her body was tall and petit with all the right curves in all the right places, which made her flower pattered blouse look like a model was wearing it instead of an everyday mother. Even her nails were perfect, shining in the afternoon light without a single chip or ding in them. My mother was the freaking walking talking image of perfection.

I suddenly grew very conscious of my own appearance. Dull long brown hair in dire need of a haircut. Chapped lips, and nail bitten fingernails. Tanned dry skin from hours of interviews and gathering information in the blazing sun, with a few pimple scars here and there. Large round eyes that made my round face even more childish looking. Baggy jeans barely hung against my big boned and stick like frame, while my maroon tank top and waist length grey hooded jacket didn't flatter jack against her blouse. The only thing I stayed confident in was my style with accessories (while she wore more plain things) and my eye color. Yes, my mother's eyes were an astonishing blue, but mine was more unique. They looked like a colorful blue rock along the river bend, with a few strings and splashes of greens, purples, and royal blues. The colors weren't bold, just more…hidden behind the layer of blue crystal.

"Ya?" I finally spoke. She watched me for a second, causing me to shift nervously from foot to foot.

"How was school?" It was a normal question. One she asked me a lot, but at the moment I couldn't help but think this was leading up to a bigger picture. There was this calculating look in her eyes. As if trying to pick the best words, and figure out the possible scenarios to unfold. I knew I wasn't going to like it.

Instead of questioning her, I merely shrugged my shoulders. "It was alright. How was your day."

"Good…Good" She hummed. Silence hung heavily between us, though, we did not speak. The older woman reached towards her tea cup, daintily placed it against her lips, took a barely audible sip, and placed it back down without making a sound. I watched the movements with unblinking eyes. Yep, there was definitely something going on here. Our conversations may awkward, but never like this. Right now it was unbearable to be in the same room as her.

My mother and I have never really seen eye to eye. Maybe it was the fact that we were so unexplainably different from one another. She had grown up as the most popular girl in town. Captain of the cheerleading team, social butterfly, beyond beautiful, and was always one step of the new fad. Now take everything I have just said and revers it. That reversal would be me and (shockingly) my father. It was a miracle in itself that Mary Kelsy fell in love with Jake Redly, let alone stayed together. My father had to be the biggest nerd in the world, with thick rimmed glasses and braces to top it all off. Now don't get me wrong, when my father grew up he had become one of the handsomest men you could ever meet. It was in high school that he was seen as no were near boyfriend material for people like my mom. I mean, come one, he had played nerdy card games, was the team captain of the academic team, and had a lisp with all the metal in his mouth. No way in hell would my mother date anyone like that. Yet, it happened and here we are. Twenty seven years later, a mother and her three children left by their beloved husband/father two year after his death.

His death had only made the situation between us even worse.

"Do you remember Mike?" The question brought me out of the day dream.

"Uh…Ya, wasn't he the guy you're dating?" Crap! I should have known.

"That's him," she said in an almost dream like state. "You see, he's invited us all to dinner at this fancy restaurant that just opened tomorrow night."  
>"Cool. Why are you telling me about it?" Her small smile flattered.<p>

"You're going."

And here we go.

"But why, it's not my boyfriend." I shifted the strap of my backpack.

"No, but he wants to meet all of you. Plus this could be great bonding time!" I nearly laughed at the statement. She did not just call it 'bonding time.'

"Mom, you do remember that I have something to do tomorrow night right?" I raised a brow. She gave me a blank stare. With a groan, I ran a hand through my hair. "I have to meet with the rest of my team for the school newspaper. We're writing a new article and the lady were interviewing was extremely hard to convince."

"Then cancel." She said like it was the easiest thing in the world. My mouth fell agape.

"I can't cancel! We planned to do this two weeks ago." I threw my arms in the air. "You even said I could go twice last week."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"You think I wouldn't remember what I said Sarah!" she snapped. "And quality family time is much more important than your newspaper and journalist class. How many times do I have to tell you that you're going to get nowhere with that dream of yours!" My jaw clenched at the last statement. I shouldn't be too shocked. Every time we fight she mentions it. Noticing my boiling rage, she softened her face gloing into the motherly approach, and how I hated when she did that. "I tell you that because I love you sweetie, and I want what's best for you and your life." That's it, I was done.

"Urg!" My hands flew to my hair, tugging and tearing at the brown strands. "You know what, fine you win. I'll go met your boyfriend, and we can have quality 'bonding time' or whatever the hell you call it. As for me, I'm going to finish my homework and go to bed." I spun around and headed straight for the stairs, slamming the heel of my foot loudly into every step.

"Don't act like that young lady!" She roared, "And you're sure as hell coming! Don't you dare think about going with your friend's tomorrow night. And-" her voice was cut short by a door being closed, and a pair headphones being shoved violently into my ears. There was only one clear thought going through my head.

Olive was going to kill me.

I sighed heavily and flopped onto my bed. I didn't feel like telling her now, I'd just wait till tomorrow and deal with the wrath then. Actually, I didn't feel like doing anything. Not even hopping over to my cluttered desk to finish homework, or write an article, or search the internet. All I wanted to do was lay on my bed, headphones full blast, and stare at my celling creating images from its small little bumps and divots.

Dad…I really wish either you or Grandpa was here right now…


	3. Chapter 2 The Dream

Ch. 2 The Dream

"You've got to be kidding me!" I winced at the shrill voice. "The seniors totally took all the credit for our article!" A hand slammed down on my math book forcing me to make eye contact with the blond. It was finally the last (and my favorite) class of the day. Journalism. The scent of paper, ink, and pencil led filled the air while various couches, chairs and tables lay around the room. Papers were scattered everywhere, varying from artwork pieces, articles, lists, pictures, information, notes, and many other random tid bits. I sat on a couch with Gabe, where we'd usually do homework, talk about the next article idea, or write. Across from us was Jay, who usually joined in our conversations to give us all the information he gathered for the topic. On the other side of the room were Clair and Olive. The two wrote articles as well, but mostly set up the newspaper, edited the articles, and pretty much ran all the technical stuff. Clair was usually seen sitting at the big school computer typing away a mile a minute, while Olive walked around gathering our information, checked things out, and put us on track. The teacher was never really around since she trusted us. Instead, you'd find her in the teacher's lounge grading papers or laughing with another colleague. It was usually very relaxing in the room…except for the occasional moment like now.

"What's new," I sighed tapping my pen against the table. Her face turned an angry shade of red, lips clamped together in a thin line and eyes wide behind her glasses. My companion 'tched' and spun around.

"I can't believe none of you are mad! We worked our butts off on that piece!" I glanced over to the black haired teen next to me and raised a brow. He sighed shaking his head.

"Olive, it's not that were exactly happy with it just…" Gabe paused, the sentence to be picked up by another red head.

"What's the point of getting pissed over something we can't change?" The casual and 'I don't give a crud' attitude snapped something in the blond as usual. She stomped her foot and glared at him.

"We have every right to get mad Jay! Sarah worked extremely hard on that piece!" She waved her hands around wildly. "And now they think they can just take it, without doing any of the work? Not on my watch!" The hands stopped their rapid movements and settled on either side of her hip. Olive huffed, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"It's fine Olive. Seriously I don't care." Now that was a fat out lie. I really, REALLY cared that they took my article. Even more so since it was getting such high recognition, from both teachers and students. Sadly, there wasn't much I could do. It was the older students in the class who took all our credit, and since they were in charge we couldn't fight them. Either we'd get kicked out of the class, or they'd find some reason to get us in trouble. I would rather take the glory from a far perspective then try to get up close and hurt.

Olive frowned. "Come on Sarah. Don't just sit on your butt and do nothing about it. You are a proud and strong independent woman and you need to show them that!" I blinked.

"Um…Ok then."

"DAMN IT SARAH!" she roared, throwing her hands over her head. (What was up with her and the hand movements anyway?)

"Listen, I get what you mean. However, there is really no point in getting mad. We have no other choice but to let them just take it. Once they graduate then we can start running the newspaper, and actually make it fair for everyone. For now, let's just deal with it for the little time we have left. It can't get any worse right?" Olive's mouth twitched as if she wanted to say something, but her determination was clearly deteriorating.

"Fine," she muttered "I understand." The girl flopped on the seat next to me with a frown etched on her face.

"Your face is going to freeze like that if you don't stop pouting." Clair said as if reading my mind. Her constant typing never stopped.

"Don't tell me what to do," she muttered childishly. Jay rolled his eyes at the comment.

"On to another topic," Gabe quickly stated, "We need to start planning for our next trip to the forest."

"We have to meet with the crazy lady, who won't shut up about humanity killing the earth, again?" Jay whined.

"Yes, we do." Gabe growled.

"Wait" I said in sudden realization "When are we meeting again."  
>"Tomorrow night," Clair reminded. I grimaced.<p>

"Crap, I totally forgot." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in my general direction.

"You forgot…what?" Olive said hesitantly.

"My mom said I couldn't go." I sighed, running a hand through me brown hair. "My siblings and I have to go meet her boyfreind so we can." I raised my fingers to make air quotes "'bond' with him…" Jay snorted loudly.

"Heard that one before. My dad made me do the same thing with my step mom, though, truthfully I think it only made matters worse."

"Got to love remarrying hu?" I chuckled. "Well at least my parents didn't divorce. I couldn't imagine my dad having to remarry as well." I fell silent at the thought of my father. The situation with my mother was weird, and made me furious. It had only been two years since my dad died, and my mother had already dated sixteen guys. Sixteen! People have told me it was just her way of dealing with the pain and stress of losing my father. It may have not been the best, as they say, but she still did it. None of their words mattered to me. In my eyes, it seemed like she didn't give a single damn about him. My older brother and sister just ignore it, and say it's my selfishness over mom being happy and not me, that makes me so mad at her. Dominic was a little easier on me then Alexa though. While my brother would only give me hard, yet, sympathetic looks my sister would out right snap at me. Claiming all these things without knowing the real reason behind my words and actions. It was one of the many reasons I have become so shut in. Bedsides the people in this room, and Max, I had no other friends. Not many people really liked me, saying I was intimidating, and a little weird. Their words hurt at first, but know I didn't really care anymore.

"What are we going to do now?" Olive groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Olive, there's no reason to complain." Gabe reached over and patted her back. "It's not like Sarah doesn't want to go. Her mom just needs her to be there." Way to go Gabe. The only sensitive human being around a group of blunt androids.

"Why is your mom such a jerk?" What did I tell you?

"I have no idea, but please call me if you find out." I muttered. This earned a laughed from the others.

"Well good luck tomorrow night," Jay stood up, stretching his arms in the air and yawned. I glanced at my phone, noticing we had only three minutes left till the bell rang. I, along with the others, stood up as well.

"Thanks, and I hope you guys have fun with the nature lady." I smirked. The red head nudged me, a smirk curling along his face.

"Shut up nerd," he chuckled. Instead of waiting for the bell to ring, we left a few minutes earlier and made our way to the doors. Outside, a cold rush of wind came barreling towards me. I shivered and clutched my side, only letting go for a millisecond to wave goodbye. The other waved back, and disappeared just as the bell rang, while I quickly fled the school grounds and made my way home.

* * *

><p>"So that's her." A gruff voice said.<p>

"Yep," another chirped, "She's cute right?"

"We're not here for that!" A hand came swooping down against the smaller males head. He jerked forward, squeaking in surprise.

"Eahhhh! What was that for!" he whined, rubbing the new sore spot begging to form. The single woman of the group placed her hands against her hips, glaring at the other.

"Oh be quiet you." She hissed. "Come on, we need to keep an eye on her." The taller male nodded his head.

"Yes." He muttered, turning in the direction Sarah had just disappeared to. "It all starts tonight."

"Tonight…" The smaller brunet sighed. His eyes lifted towards sky, examining the few clouds painted against the blue mural. "I hope you really can save them…"

* * *

><p>"Sarah!"<p>

Who's…Calling me?

My vision flickered from black to a mixture of red and brown.

"Get out!"

Hu?

"Run Sarah! RUN!" Slowly the image began to clear up allowing my body to gain control of myself.

Where am I?

Bodies blurred by, rushing across the uneven ground while whistling sounds came and went throwing a hundred pounds of dirt into the air. More unknown bodies and faces lay along the ground, limbs ripped away and drenched in a sickening red color. While most would throw up in an instant, I stayed standing in a daze. The only thing I could comprehend was the dull ringing in my head.

"Move!" A single figure stood out amongst the chaos. "Sarah! Move!" He called out once more. I stepped forward, making my breath hitch and my head pound. Out of instinct I grabbed my head feeling something sticky against the palm of my hand. I pulled it back, staring at the pool of red against it.

Click.

I froze, and turned to the sound.

"SARAH!"

Cold dead eyes stared me down, holding me in place. The freezing metal of the gun shoved against my forehead.

"Auf Wiedersehen"

"SARAH!"

BANG!

Everything was black, and silence filled the room. My whole body was freezing cold and ached in every limb. Whatever I was laying against didn't help either. It was even colder and hard as a rock. Not to mention smelt of dirt and smelly feet. I shielded my eyes when a blinding light filled the room, making everything go white.

"God?"

Wack!

"No moron it's Santa clause"

"Alexa!" I whined. "Did you really have to hit me with… A BREIFE CASE!" the burnet slung the black case over her shoulder, leaning to the side. She paused, and then shrugged her shoulders "That's child abuse!"

"No it's not"

"yes it is! You're a legal adult, and I'm still a minor."

"Go and sue me then, but I'll win. I promise that." I narrowed my eyes. If only I could burn a hole into her pristine business suit. That would wipe her calm and cool attitude right away. Just the idea of my sisters flustered face could make me smile.

"This is why everyone hates lawyers" I muttered. She only rolled her eyes and walked out of my room.

"Whatever, now get up were leaving for the dinner party in 10"

10…

"As in…10 minutes?" I asked. She popped back in, a smirk along her face.

"Yep" The cogs began to move in my sleep deprived brain. Each click widened my eyes a little more, and left my mouth agape.

"WHAT!" Alexa slipped out the room once more, while I charged for my closet and grabbed the light blue dress I picked out earlier. I made for the bathroom snatching my toothbrush and paste. Clothes flew through the air, my nightshirt landing on the sleeping calico cat at the end of my bed.

"Sorry lily!" I called from the shower when a loud hiss and thump was heard. Lily gave a quick glare at the doorway, before running down the hall. I chuckled and finished washing up. In a world record time, I was running down the stairs, two at a time, and into the living room.

"There you are!" My mother stood by the fire place, hands on her hips. "What took you so long?"

'As if nothing happen' I thought bitterly. "Sorry fell asleep." Her eyes narrowed slightly, but all she did was sigh and turn around afterwards.

"It's alright, let's go your sister and brother are already in the car." With a simple nod of my head, I followed like a good child should.

In the car we were surrounded by a calm atmosphere. Dominic sat to the left of me, Alexa in the passenger seat, and my mother driving. Normal enough, so much so I felt slightly sick by it. They acted like what happened the last time we got together never existed. If I remember clearly, Alexa nearly impaled a chair leg into my skull...not entirely sure I could forget that. Yet, here we are. Alexa chatting with mom with a few words from Dominic, who'd try to get me to join, and myself who was just sitting politely and staring off into her little dream word. Just like little Sarah always did.

Instead of focusing in the bad, my mind wandered to the dream. My eyes closed for a second. They say that that dreams can predict the future or other meaningful thing in your life. However, It was so...scary, and yet, familiar at the same time. Especially that man, but I've never even meet him before so how could I know? Also the other guy with the gun. He had said 'goodbye' in German then shot me. How the hell does this predict anything? Maybe I've been reading the German dictionary a little too much lately, including ww2 text books, because I'm pretty sure I was surrounded by trench warfare. Dang Max was right, I have been studying to much.

With a groan I gripped the bridge of my nose, rubbing it in small circular motions.

"Sarah!" I jolted back into reality. Blinking a few times, the image of a ticked off Alexa appeared. She glared hotly at me before huffing and spinning on her business looking heels. How she did it...I have no clue, probably practice. When you're a lawyer you do tend to walk around a lot when in the courtroom.

"You coming or what?"

"Do you wear that stupid suit everywhere?" came my immediate response.

"Get. Out. Of. The. Car."

This was going to be a lovely night…


End file.
